Amnesia
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi SASUNARU. En la batalla de Naruto vs Sasuke, ocurre un acontecimiento que hace que Naruto desaparezca y pierda la memoria. Sasuke hará hasta lo imposible por recuperar a su "amigo"
1. Valle del Fin, Última Batalla

**Amnesia**

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo fic. Sorry por no presentarme con fics, es que ando atareada con las cosas para entrar a clases. Qué pena que ya entro el martes, snif, snif. Pero trataré de actualizar rápido. Masashi-san, que puedo decir, agradezco que me prestara a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el capi.**

**Valle del Fin, Última Batalla (Prólogo)**

Se encontraban cara a cara, después de casi más de tres años, ahí estaban. Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha peleaban sin parar. Naruto lo hacía para traer a su mejor amigo a la aldea. Sasuke lo hacía porque quiere tomar venganza hacia Konoha y llevarse a Naruto para cumplir su objetivo.

Los dos al pelear de nuevo en ese lugar, iban recordando las cosas que vivieron juntos.

-_Sasuke, no importa si tengo que morir, te traeré de vuelta a tu hogar, a nuestro hogar_

_-Naruto, no puedo ir al lugar donde condenaron a mi familia de un crimen que no cometió. Así que por eso, tengo que matarte porque eres lo único que me une a Konoha_

_-Sasuke, no cometas otra locura, por favor, regresa a casa_

_-Tienes que morir_

_-Tienes que regresar_

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡RASENGAN!

Y los dos poderes chocaron haciendo que salieran disparados hacia los extremos de ese valle. Pasaron varios minutos, y se toparon sus miradas negra vs azul. Sus cuerpos no daban para más, había un silencio sofocante, hasta que Sasuke decidió romper ese silencio.

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo que regrese a Konoha?

-Porque fuiste, eres y serás mi mejor amigo, casi hermano. Por favor Sasuke, tienes que volver

-Esa no es toda la respuesta que quiero escuchar. Es más, dime la verdad

-Esa es la verdad. También hago esto por Sakura-chan, le hice la promesa de que te recuperaría y te llevaría a casa

-_Idiota, si me hubieras dicho lo que quería escuchar, ahora mismo iría contigo a Konoha, pero tenias que mencionar a Sakura-pensó _Sasuke poniendo cara de fastidio

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-dijo Naruto tratando de moverse y ponerse de pie

-Porque sigues siendo el mismo idiota ingenuo de siempre-dijo Sasuke fríamente

-¿Qué te sucede?-dijo Naruto viéndolo con confusión

-¡No te interesa!-dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia Naruto para golpearlo

-¡Sasuke!-dijo Naruto para después esquivar el golpe

Y nuevamente comenzaron a pelear, pero esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin percatarse de que alguien los vigilaba.

-Actuaremos cuando tú quieras Madara-dijo Pein viendo la batalla

-Creo que ya no necesitamos al mocoso de Sasuke, se deja manipular fácilmente-dijo Madara burlándose

-Bien, háganlo-dijo Madara para después desaparecer con Pein

-Veo…que a pesar…de todo…has entrenado bastante-dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente por el cansancio

-Lo…lo mismo…digo-dijo Naruto con una de sus sonrisas

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste!-dijo Sasuke formando un Chidori

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto sin moverse

Y de repente, salió un objeto de entre los árboles que se dirigía hacia Sasuke.

-¡Muévete Sasuke!-dijo Naruto para empujarlo y hacerlo caer de espaldas

-¿Pero qué…?

No alcanzó a terminar la oración, cuando vio como el objeto golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza y explotó mandando a ambos shinobis a volar.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Retírense!-ordenó Madara al ver que el plan había fallado

Naruto cayó inconsciente en los rápidos que se encontraban en una abertura del valle. Mientras que Sasuke flotó sin conocimiento en el agua.

Pasaron varios minutos y Sasuke despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Y al ver que no estaba Naruto, comenzó a buscarlo.

-¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Dime donde mierda estas!

Y se zambulló en el agua para ver si no se había quedado atrapado.

-_¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por él? Era lo que quería ¿No? Que desapareciera, que muriera. Pero, algo me impide que no lo odie ¿De qué se trata? ¿Y porque me molesté cuando dijo que lo de traerme de vuelta, lo hizo también por Sakura? ¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez pensando es eso!_

Y regresó a la superficie. Vio un objeto brillante de color negro y se percató de que era la bandana de Naruto. Moldeó chakra en sus pies y fue a levantarlo. No podía creer que Naruto no estaba ¿Tan fuerte fue la explosión que lo calcinó? No, pensó que estaba desaparecido e inconscientemente cayó de rodillas al suelo y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡NARUTOOOO!

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Sasuke volverá a ver a Naruto? ¿Naruto seguirá con vida? ¿Qué es ese "algo" que quería escuchar de Naruto? No se pierdan el próximo capi. Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó, lo odiaron o les dio x. Nos vemos **


	2. Pérdida de Memoria

**Pérdida de Memoria (Capitulo 1)**

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo capi. Perdón por los horrores ortográficos que haya en el prólogo. Masashi-san, le doy gracias por haber inventado la serie de Naruto y que me prestara a sus personajes. Ahí les va el primer capi.**

Sasuke buscó por todos lados para ver si había señales de vida de Naruto, pero nada, nada que le pudiera decir si seguía vivo. Sasuke pudo haberse ido al ver que Naruto ya no estaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo buscara. Sasuke al percatarse de lo que hacía, se quedó estático en el agua.

-_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Se supone que esto era parte de mi venganza hacia Konoha pero, ¿Por qué lo sigo buscando? ¿Por qué?_

-Naruto, yo…

Sin darse cuenta, sintió un duro golpe en su cara haciéndolo volar y estrellarse en las rocas. ¿Cómo rayos fue que no se percató de esa presencia? Y al tratar de salir de las rocas, sintió un golpe más pero en su estómago, haciendo que se hundiera más en las rocas. Abrió los ojos y observó que era su antigua compañera de equipo Sakura, quien le miraba con odio y con lágrimas en los ojos. Esta lo tomó por la camisa y le dice:

-¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-…-Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna

-¡Responde!-dijo Sakura para golpearlo con más fuerza haciéndolo sangrar

-No le hice nada. Desapareció sin rastro alguno-dijo Sasuke fríamente como si el golpe no le doliera en absoluto

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Di la verdad!-dijo Sakura dispuesta a golpearlo nuevamente pero fue detenida por Kakashi

-Tranquilízate, deja que Sasuke explique lo que pasó-dijo Kakashi con su serenidad de siempre

-¿Por qué les diría algo?-dijo Sasuke cortante

-¡Eres un…!-Sakura estuvo a punto de cometer asesinato cuando Sai interviene

-No sé porque tienes que ser tan agresiva-dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas falsas

-Cállate-dijo Sakura para seguir viendo a Sasuke con odio

-Nos volvemos a ver, Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai sin quitar su sonrisa

-Veo que puedes hablar, copia barata-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia

-¿Dónde está Naruto, Sasuke?-dijo Kakashi tratando de que los morenos no se mataran ahí mismo

-Estaba peleando con él un segundo y al siguiente, un objeto salió disparado hacia mí y me salva. Pero el objeto explotó y vi como golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza y salimos disparados y me quedé inconsciente. A los pocos minutos desperté y ya no estaba. Esto fue lo único que quedó-dijo Sasuke seriamente y les mostró la bandana

-No…no puede ser-dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar

-¿Dices que está muerto?-dijo Sai quitando su sonrisa y poniendo un rostro serio

-No sé ni me interesa-dijo Sasuke hiriente (No mientas, bien que te estás muriendo por dentro desgraciado)

-Si no te interesa, ¿Por qué lo buscabas como loco por todo el lugar?-dijo Kakashi seriamente

-¿Viste la pelea?-dijo Sasuke mirándolo desafiante

-No, pero escuchamos una fuerte explosión y venimos hasta acá. Me percaté de que lo buscabas-dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo descubierto

Un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Si solamente se trataba de su ex compañero y ex amigo o eso creía él.

-Si no está muerto, quiere decir que está bien-dijo Kakashi abriendo su ojo

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas

-Porque al parecer, el valle tiene una abertura donde comienzan los rápidos-dijo Kakashi señalando una parte del valle

¿Cómo rayos no se fijó que había una brecha? Pensó Sasuke al verla (tal vez porque la culpa te invadió y lo buscaste para rogarle que te perdonara infeliz) (cof, cof. Creo que me pasé jejeje- gotita de anime)

-Bien, hay que regresar y decirle a la Hokage lo sucedido-se escuchó la voz de Yamato en uno de los árboles

-Tienes razón, es lo más sensato-dijo Kakashi para después dirigirse hacia Sasuke

-Al parecer no solo serás buscado por traición, sino que también por hacer desaparecer a uno de nuestros mejores shinobis y amigo nuestro-dijo Kakashi observando a Sasuke

-Hmp-fue la única respuesta por parte de Sasuke

-Tienes dos opciones, ir con nosotros a Konoha, decirle a la Hokage que te incluya en un equipo de rescate y encontrar a Naruto y traerlo a casa sano y salvo o ir con nosotros para después encerrarte por este y otros actos cometidos por toda tu vida-dijo Yamato seriamente

-No me dejan opción, escojo la primera. Es mejor si traigo en una pieza al dobe-dijo Sasuke con su típica sonrisa prepotente

-_Un momento, ¿Por qué le digo dobe? Ya no somos nada, ¿o sí?_-pensó Sasuke sin percatarse de que Kakashi sonrió

_-Tal parece que todavía sientes algo por Naruto-_pensó Kakashi con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Bien, hay que irnos-dijo Yamato para después ir en dirección a Konoha

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

En las cercanías de un río, paseaba una joven de cabello rubio largo hasta más debajo de la cintura y amarrado casi al final y de ojos azules. Cuando se dio cuenta de que algo, mas bien, alguien, flotaba inconsciente y se apresuró para ver si seguía con vida.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?-dijo la joven acercándose más hasta quedar parada frente a la persona

Y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo y quedó atónita.

-¡Dios! ¡Naruto!

El grito hizo que uno de sus protectores corriera a ese lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre sacerdotisa?-preguntó el guardia preocupado

-¡Llévalo a la enfermería!-dijo la sacerdotisa señalando a Naruto

-Enseguida-dijo el guardia para después llevárselo rápidamente

-Naruto-susurró la sacerdotisa preocupada

Y se apresuró para estar cerca del rubio y saber que ha pasado.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Hokage sama, hemos traído a Uchiha Sasuke-dijo Yamato haciendo reverencia

-Bien, ¿Dónde está Naruto? Conociéndolo él hubiera entrado y hubiera gritado que lo trajo de vuelta-dijo Tsunade voleando hacia la puerta para ver si entraba el rubio escandaloso

-Verá, el…ha desaparecido-dijo Yamato seriamente

-¿Qué?-gritó Tsunade preocupada

-Cuando llegamos al lugar donde peleaban Naruto y Sasuke, hubo una explosión y cuando llegamos solo estaba Sasuke-dijo Yamato tratando de relajarse

-Ya veo. ¡Shizune!-gritó la Hokage

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama?-dijo Shizune preocupada

-Quiero que llames a Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino y Hyuga Hinata. Harán una misión de búsqueda y rescate junto con el equipo Kakashi. Naruto desapareció-dijo Tsunade haciendo que Shizune se preocupara

-Enseguida, Tsunade sama-dijo Shizune para después salir corriendo en busca de los mencionados

-Deja que el Uchiha pase-dijo Tsunade entrelazando sus dedos y apoyar su mentón en ellas

-De acuerdo-dijo Yamato para abrir la puerta

-Uchiha Sasuke, si quieres que se te perdone por traición hacia Konoha, deberás de unirte al grupo de búsqueda y encontrar a Naruto antes de que Akatsuki lo haga-sentenció la Hokage con gran seriedad

-Hmp-fue la típica respuesta al estilo Sasuke

-Yamato, déjame a solas con él-dijo Tsunade para acto seguido Yamato asiente con la cabeza y se retira

-¿Por qué la privacidad?-dijo Sasuke sin mostrar interés

-Porque quiero darte algo que Naruto me pidió que te diera en caso de que volvieras a Konoha-dijo la Hokage dándole un sobre amarillo

Sasuke abrió el sobre y se encontró con una carta. Comenzó a leerla y se quedó impactado ante tal contenido y dentro del sobre se encontraba su bandana pero arreglada como su fuera nueva. Tsunade solo se limitó al sonreír al ver la cara del Uchiha. Tal parece que se esperaba esa reacción.

-¿E…es esto verdad?-dijo Sasuke asombrado aún

-¿Te mentiría con algo tan delicado?-dijo Tsunade sin quitar su sonrisa

-No puedo creer lo idiota que fui. Si no me hubiera ido yo…el… ¡Maldición!-dijo Sasuke frustrado

-Tienes una oportunidad, no la desaproveches. ¿Qué dices? ¿Buscas a Naruto?-dijo Tsunade poniendo expresión seria

-Iré a buscarlo-dijo Sasuke con determinación (al parecer la carta debió de regresar a Sasuke a sus cabales, porque verlo así al casi estilo Naruto, me asustó jejeje)

-Entonces ve y no vuelvas sin él-sentenció nuevamente la Hokage

-No pretendo regresar sin él-dijo Sasuke volviendo a su rostro serio (mmm, creo que los papeles se intercambiaron. Ahora Sasukin buscará a Narutin)

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Está fuera de peligro, solo necesita descansar-dijo el médico para después retirarse

-Gracias-dijo la sacerdotisa haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza

Y al poco tiempo, Naruto fue despertando. Al principio se encandiló con las luces del cuarto pero al acostumbrarse, miró por todos lados hasta toparse con alguien.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Naruto curioso

-Estas en un hospital-dijo la sacerdotisa amablemente

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Naruto señalándola

-¿Cómo que quien soy? Me conoces-dijo la sacerdotisa con algo de molestia

-¿En serio te conozco? Pues no te recuerdo-dijo Naruto sobándose las sienes

-¿No te acuerdas de mí Naruto?-dijo la sacerdotisa algo preocupada

-¿Naruto? ¿Es mi nombre?-dijo confundido

-Creo que tienes amnesia-dijo la sacerdotisa tomando el mentón en forma pensativa

-¿Amne qué?-dijo Naruto poniendo cara de "no te entiendo ni pío"

-Amnesia. Es cuando sufres pérdida de memoria a causa de un golpe o un derrame cerebral-dijo el doctor entrando para revisar a Naruto

-Entonces, ¿quiere decir que no me acuerdo ni siquiera de mi nombre?-dijo Naruto asustado (Naruto, hasta con amnesia sigues siendo igual de ignorante)

-Si por desgracia. Esperemos que solo sea temporal y puedas recuperar tus recuerdos. Ahora tienes que descansar-dijo el doctor sonando esperanzado

-Eso haré-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-_Incluso amnésico sigue siendo igual de lindo-_pensó la sacerdotisa y al instante se le formó un leve sonrojo (creo que tienes competencia Sasuke Jujuju)

-Bien. Creo que te puedo dar de alta pasado mañana. Sacerdotisa, lo dejo a su cuidado-dijo el doctor para irse a atender más pacientes

-No se preocupe. Lo cuidaré-dijo la sacerdotisa con una leve sonrisa

-Gracias por cuidarme-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-No hay problema, tú me ayudaste una vez y es mi turno de regresarte el favor-dijo la sacerdotisa con un sonrojo

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Es hora de irnos. Tenemos que encontrarlo y traerlo con bien a casa-dijo Yamato viendo que todos los que van a la misión estuvieran ahí

-Capitán Yamato, ¿Va a venir con nosotros el Uchiha bastardo?-dijo Sai con una de sus fastidiosas sonrisas

Sasuke solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Mientras Sakura trató de contenerse por no golpear a Sai por el comentario y a Sasuke por hacer que Naruto desapareciera.

-Ya, dejen eso para después. Hay que concentrarnos en la misión-dijo Kakashi guardando su libro

Todos asintieron para salir de Konoha y buscar a Naruto.

-_Naruto, te voy a encontrar_-pensó Sasuke con decisión

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Ah sí. ¿Quién será la dichosa sacerdotisa? ¿Sasuke podrá traer a Naruto con bien? ¿Naru recuperará la memoria? ¿Qué decía la carta para que Sasuke cambiara de actitud? Las responderé en capis próximos. Nos vemos y dejen reviews plis.**


	3. Búsqueda

**Búsqueda (Capitulo 2)**

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capi más. Saben, pensé en algo ¿Y qué tal si subo los capis en las noches? los comenzaría a escribir y subiría uno cada noche (se tendrían que esperar poquito, porque de que me tardo en escribirlos, me tardo jejeje) haré hasta lo imposible para terminarlos y subirlos. Masashi-san lo lamento pero parece que en vez de molestarlo de día, lo molestaré en las noches pidiéndole los personajes. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capi.**

-¡Bien! Akamaru, olfatea la bandana-dijo Kiba para recibir un ladrido por respuesta

Estaban situados en el valle del fin, como Kakashi había dicho, Naruto se desapareció en la abertura y Akamaru los dirigió hasta ella. Todos se movían a gran velocidad. Hinata preocupada, le pregunta a Sakura:

-¿Cre…crees que Na…Naruto-kun esté bien?

-Claro que sí, ese idiota es difícil de matar-dijo Sakura sonando esperanzada

-Tiene razón, Naruto no puede ser vencido así como así-dijo Kiba con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Esperen, veo algo que está brillando-dijo Neji cortando la conversación y dirigirse hacia una roca

-¿Qué viste?-preguntó Shino seriamente

-¿Será de Naruto?-dijo Neji tomando un collar de color verde esmeralda

-Es suyo-dijo Sasuke quitándoselo a Neji de manera grosera

-¿Cómo lo sabes Sasuke?-dijo Yamato viéndolo sospechosamente

-Porque una vez se lo llegue a ver poniéndoselo-dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada para que evitaran ver su sonrojo

-_¿Ahora qué le pasa? Primero le da igual si Naruto se muere y ahora nos da información para saber si ese collar es suyo y al hacerlo se sonroja ¿Será que…? ¡Oh mi dios! ¿Con que era eso? Veo que esa era la razón por la cual rechazabas a todas las chicas. Me molestaría por eso, pero ya no siento nada por Sasuke y Naruto es mi amigo. Así que…Jujuju, me voy a entretener bastante_-pensó Sakura e hizo una sonrisilla maliciosa (¿Qué estas tramando Sakura?) (No es momento de jugar, aunque, me intriga lo que vas a hacer jejeje)

-Para ser alguien que no le interesa si Naruto está bien, sabes muchas cosas ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sakura haciendo que Sasuke la fulminara con la mirada

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?-dijo Kiba viéndoles con confusión

-Nada que te importe-dijo Sasuke fríamente

-Que humor-dijo Kiba dándole a olfatear nuevamente la bandana a su perro ninja

-Será mejor que se continuemos-dijo Kakashi moviéndose entre las rocas

-Si-dijeron todos a la vez

Y tomaron el rumbo de la abertura. Sasuke tenía en sus manos el collar que le dio la quinta y recordó el contenido de la carta

**Flash Back**

_-¿Por qué la privacidad?-dijo Sasuke sin mucho interés_

_-Porque quiero darte algo que Naruto me pidió que te diera en caso de que volvieras a Konoha-dijo la Hokage dándole un sobre amarillo_

_Sasuke comenzó a leer la carta._

_Sé que las cartas deben de empezar por "querido" o "estimado" pero no quiero darle vueltas al asunto que te voy a decir:_

_Desde el día en que te fuiste, dejaste un enorme hueco en mi corazón. Al principio pensé que era por perder a mi mejor amigo, casi hermano. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, me di cuenta de que yo…espero que no me odies por lo que tengo que decir…yo te amo. ¡Ya! ¡Al fin lo pude decir! Cualquiera que sea que tu respuesta, yo la entenderé. Pero la respuesta que no quiero es que me digas "te odio, no quiero tener algo contigo, arruinaste nuestra amistad por un tonto sentimiento de amor hacia mí y por eso, no somos amigos". Pero no puedo decidir en tu respuesta._

_Sin más que decirte, me despido._

_Atte. Uzumaki Naruto, tu mejor amigo_

_-¿E…esto es verdad?-dijo Sasuke asombrado_

_-¿Te mentiría con algo tan delicado?-dijo Tsunade sin quitar su sonrisa_

_-Iré a buscarlo-dijo Sasuke determinado_

_-Entonces no vuelvas sin él-sentenció la Hokage_

_-No pretendo regresar sin él-dijo Sasuke volviendo a su rostro serio_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-_Naruto, perdóname-_pensó Sasuke aferrando más el collar en su mano

Sakura al ver la frustración de Sasuke, decide hablarle.

-No te preocupes, estamos hablando de Naruto. Ha pasado por cosas peores y ha salido de ellas en una pieza y esta no va a hacer la excepción-dijo Sakura tomándolo del hombro para reconfortarlo.

-Lo sé-dijo Sasuke inexpresivo

-Por cierto, perdón por lo fuerte que te golpee-dijo Sakura sonriéndole

-No hay problema, me lo merecía-dijo Sasuke mostrando media sonrisa

-Me alegra. Ah y espero que cuando encontremos a Naruto, no hagan una escena de beso como de telenovela-dijo Sakura riendo por lo bajo sacándole a Sasuke un fuerte sonrojo

-Hmp-fue la respuesta de Sasuke junto con su sonrojo

-Sigues siendo el mismo, ni siquiera cuando te enteraste de los sentimientos de Naruto-dijo Sakura haciendo que Sasuke la viera con asombro

¿Cómo rayos sabia de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia él?

-Ya sé que te preguntas como lo sé, pues me dijo él mismo y sé que a ti te gusta Naruto-dijo Sakura riendo por dentro

Ahora sí que se quedó en shock ¿Sería por el dichoso sexto sentido de las mujeres? Pues no podía negar que de verdad cacheteaba las banquetas por el rubio. Y conociendo que Sakura es intuitiva y no quería hacerle enojar diciéndole que no le gusta y arriesgarse a que lo matara de un golpe, asintió con la cabeza. Fue la primera vez que tuvo miedo. (¿Y quién no? Conociendo a Sakura, es mejor no mentirle)

-Jejeje, lo sabía-dijo Sakura sonriendo triunfante

-No le digas a nadie-dijo Sasuke viéndola con su mirada made in Uchiha

Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, con una sola de sus miradas, te dejaba helado (Sasuke también da miedo)

-No saldrá ni una palabra de mi boca-dijo Sakura sellando sus labios

Y alcanzaron a los demás dispuestos a traer a Naruto cueste lo que cueste.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Puedes decirme de donde soy?-preguntó Naruto amablemente

-Pues eres de Konoha, una villa situada en el país del fuego, tu nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y tiendes a ser un ninja escandaloso y haces unas entradas de lo más ridículas-dijo la sacerdotisa riendo haciendo que Naruto pusiera un puchero de molestia

-¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¿Tú quien eres?-dijo Naruto queriendo saber más

-Pues ahora estas en un hospital de la villa demoniaca, mi nombre es Shion, soy la sacerdotisa de este lugar-dijo Shion con una sonrisa (¿Han visto la primer película de Naruto shippuuden? Pues en esa peli sale Shion y que tiene premoniciones y bla bla bla)

-Es un placer conocerte, Shion-dijo Naruto con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas

-Pues como no me recuerdas, igualmente-dijo Shion estrechándole la mano

-¿Crees que pueda regresar a Konoha? Me pregunto si tengo familia o amigos-dijo Naruto viendo el techo del cuarto

-Solo sé que tienes amigos, son muy buenos amigos. Se preocupan por ti-dijo Shion viendo hacia la ventana

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Muchas gracias Shion-dijo Naruto abrazándola sacándole un enorme sonrojo

-De nada. ¡Suelta! Me asfixias-dijo Shion toda roja

-Perdón, me deje llevar-dijo Naruto soltándola y llevándose los brazos hacia la nuca

-No importa. Ahora debes de recuperarte para después regresar a tu hogar-dijo Shion algo decepcionada

-¿Por qué estas triste? Si quieres puedo quedarme por un tiempo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Cof, cof digo está bien-dijo Shion tratando de no expresarse tanto

-¿Sabes de algún lugar para quedarme a dormir después de que salga del hospital?-preguntó Naruto algo distraído

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa-dijo Shion con un leve sonrojo (eh, picarona ¿Qué estas tramando?)

-No, ¿Cómo crees? No quiero ser una molestia-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-No eres una molestia, además el doctor me pidió que te cuidara y lo haría si te quedas en mi casa-dijo Shion amablemente (na, pretextos para estar cerca de él)

-Está bien, tomaré tu oferta-dijo Naruto con sonrisa made in Uzumaki

-Bien-dijo Shion con una sonrisa tierna

-_Haré lo que sea para que te quedes, Naruto-_pensó Shion sin quitar su sonrisa (mejor te apresuras Sasu, porque te lo van a bajar)

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Parece que los rápidos tienen tres desviaciones-dijo Neji con su byakugan activado

-¿A dónde llevan las desviaciones Yamato?-dijo Kakashi acercándose a él

-Una lleva hacia la villa del marfil, otra a la villa del trigo y la otra hacia la villa demoniaca-dijo Yamato apuntándole las desviaciones de los rápidos

-Bien, nos dividiremos en tres grupos: Sai, Yamato y Kiba sigan el río hacia villa marfil. Hinata, Shino y yo iremos por la desviación hacia villa del trigo y por último Sasuke, Sakura y Neji la desviación hacia villa demoniaca-dijo Kakashi seriamente

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos al unísono

Y se separaron sin saber que alguien los seguía sin perderles el rastro.

-Siguieron diferentes caminos, ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo una voz entre las sombras

-Síganlos a todos. Si alguno de ustedes encuentra al nueve colas, comuníquense telepáticamente y maten a los estorbos-dijo una voz en tono burlón

-Bien-dijeron todos a la vez para separarse

-Tarde o temprano, caerás en mi poder-dijo el último que quedaba para después retirarse con risa de maniático

**Continuará…**

**¡Dios mío! Creo que los bad boys (Akatsuki) andan al acecho de nuevo. ¿Qué hará Akatsuki? ¿Sasuke y compañía encontrarán al rubio antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Sasuke y Naruto serán pareja? ¿Qué tramará Shion? ¿Podré cumplir con lo que les dije? ¿Por qué sigo preguntando? No se pierdan el próximo capi. Nos vemos y x fa, dejen reviews.**


	4. Volverte a Ver

**Volverte a Ver (Capitulo 3)**

**Hi, he regresado. Subo este capi a estas horas porque es mi último día de libertad. Sip, mañana entro y pues como les dije antes trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el capi. **

**Nota: no voy a poner la letra de la canción, (sea de la de Juanes o la de Chenoa) porque no hay radios cerca jejeje. Pero si quieren imaginárselas, haber si les gusta.**

Sai, Yamato, Kiba y Akamaru iban en dirección hacia villa marfil. Cuando llegaron, comenzaron a preguntar por un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero no obtuvieron nada, ni una sola pista. Yamato les dice:

-Bien, tal parece que nos quedan dos opciones. Iremos hacia villa demoniaca

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir por donde fue el Uchiha bastardo?-dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa

-Es más probable encontrarlo ahí-dijo Yamato seriamente

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso?-dijo Kiba confundido

-Porque tal parece que es como por obra del destino que se encuentren-dijo Yamato quitando su rostro serio para sonreír

-Eso es verdad. Si Naruto no encuentra a Sasuke, Sasuke lo encuentra a él y viceversa-dijo Kiba racionalmente

-Hay que irnos-dijo Yamato saltando entre los árboles

-Si-dijeron Kiba y Sai a la vez

Saltaron rápidamente cuando de pronto, una ola de agua se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Muévanse!-dijo Yamato esquivando la gran cantidad de agua

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo y una voz se escuchó delante de ellos.

-Vaya, veo que los insectos de Konoha saben saltar

-Kisame-dijo Yamato con enojo

-Tonto, ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?-dijo el otro Akatsuki parecido a una planta

-Tienes razón hermano, es un idiota-dijo la parte oscura de la planta

-Cállense, venimos a eliminarlos-dijo Kisame molesto

-Bien-dijeron las dos partes de Zetsu

(Cabe mencionar que Itachi ya chupó faros (está muerto))

Y la batalla comenzó.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

En la otra desviación de los rápidos, Kakashi, Hinata y Shino llegaron a la villa del trigo. Buscaron en cada rincón de la villa, pero no hubo señales de Naruto. Kakashi suspiró y dice:

-Parece que tendremos que ir a villa demoniaca

-¿Co…como sabe que Na…Naruto-kun está ahí?-dijo Hinata tímidamente

-Pues, no lo sé-dijo Kakashi sonriendo mientras a los chicos se les resbala una gotita de anime

-Es como una corazonada. Espero que esté en buenas manos-dijo Kakashi tomando rumbo hacia la villa seguido de Shino y Hinata

Justo en la desviación, son atacados por una boa de origami. Kakashi emplea el Katon y la quema dejando solo ceniza. Una voz femenina se escuchó de entre los árboles.

-¿Así que tú eres el ninja copia? Nada mal-dijo la mujer seriamente

-Veo que no han encontrado al chico. Mejor para nosotros-dijo una voz masculina apareciendo al lado de la mujer

-Konan y Pein-dijo Kakashi con seriedad

-Vaya, somos famosos-dijo Pein sarcásticamente

-Ni piensen que se van a llevar a Naruto-dijo Shino fríamente

-Pues, lo mataremos-dijo Konan lanzando miles de aves de origami

Y la pela estalló

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Presiento que Naruto está aquí-dijo Sasuke acelerando el paso

-Tienes razón, presiento su chakra, pero es débil-dijo Sakura preocupada

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Sasuke comenzando a inquietarse

-Sigue vivo, solo está, cansado-dijo Neji tratando de calmarlos

-¿Alguien lo estará cuidando?-dijo Sasuke volviendo a su expresión de siempre

-_Naruto, espérame-_pensó Sasuke y fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz sumamente conocida

-No se preocupen, yo lo cuidaré-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Los tres ninjas se pusieron en modo de ataque.

-Gracias por traerme hacia donde se encuentra el nueve colas-dijo apareciendo en frente de ellos

-Madara-dijo Sasuke con enfado

-Sigues vivo, el ataque no iba para el zorrito, era para ti-dijo Madara con burla

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Sasuke enfadándose más

-Porque ya no te necesitamos, solo queríamos que cansaras y dejaras inconsciente al contenedor del Kyubi-dijo Madara serenamente

-¡Maldito bastardo!-dijo Sasuke furioso y activando el Sharingan

-¡Byakugan!-dijo Neji activándolo y poniéndose en posición de ataque

-No dejaré que te le acerques-dijo Sakura colocándose los guantes

-Si quieren pelea, pelea tendrán-dijo Madara para acto seguido atacarlos

Otra pelea más se desató

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Sientes eso?-dijo Naruto poniendo cara de interrogante

-Sí, es chakra. Al parecer alguien está peleando cerca de aquí-dijo Shion seriamente

-¿Será algo grave?-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Pues hay como 4 o 5 chakras muy oscuros y…espera, conozco algunos de ellos-dijo Shion abriendo los ojos como platos

-¿De quién son?-dijo Naruto desesperado

-Son de…tus amigos-dijo Shion volteando a ver a Naruto

-¿En…en serio? ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlos!-dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama

-No puedes, mira como te encuentras. Si vas, solo les estorbarás y corren el riesgo de que al tratar de protegerte, los maten-dijo Shion jalando de un brazo

Y haciendo que se resbalara con una venda y se golpeara la cabeza con la orilla de la cama. (Pobre Naru, espero que no le dé una contusión en la cabeza y que Masashi-san me degolle)

-¡Naruto!-gritó preocupada

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el doctor que entró corriendo al escuchar el grito

-Es que Naruto se quería salir y yo para detenerlo lo jalé y accidentalmente se golpeara en la orilla de la cama-dijo Shion hablando rápidamente

-Ahhhh-suspiró el médico resignado

-Bien, ayúdame a levantarlo-dijo el doc llevándolo a la camilla

-Perdone por las molestias-dijo Shion mirando a Naruto inconsciente

-No hay cuidado, es mi deber-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

-Gracias-dijo Shion sonriendo desganadamente

-Ahora me retiro. Llámeme cuando el inconsciente despierte-dijo el doctor haciendo reverencia

-Eso haré-dijo Shion asintiendo con la cabeza

-_Naruto_-pensó la sacerdotisa acariciando los cabellos rubios de su amigo

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

El equipo de Yamato sufrió de graves golpes. Cansados y adoloridos, solo pudieron acertar un par de golpes a sus enemigos. Pero estos ni siquiera se inmutaron. Kisame sonriendo malvadamente les dice:

-¿Ese es todo el poder de Konoha? Ya sé por qué el hermano de Itachi se fue

-Idiota-dijo Kiba molesto

-¡Mueran sabandijas!-dijo Zetsu haciendo una de sus más mortales técnicas

Estuvieron a punto de morir cuando de repente un chakra de color morado atrapó a los de Akatsuki y los desintegra rápidamente.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-dijo Kisame alarmado

-¡Mierda! No me puedo mover-dijo Zetsu tratando de zafarse

Y en menos de un parpadeo, no quedaron rastro de ninguno.

-Espero que se encuentren bien-dijo una voz femenina

Los tres ninjas voltearon hacia el origen de la voz. No conocían a la chica, pero parece que ella sí.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Yamato desconfiado

**Continuará…**

**¡Siiiii! Dos menos. ¿Quién será la chica? ¿Qué pasará con los otros ninjas de Konoha? ¿Naruto despertará? ¿Recuperará la memoria? ¿Masashi-san se enterará de lo de Naruto y me matará?**

**Espero seguir viva para continuar los capis. Nos vemos. ¿Reviews?**


	5. Akatsuki desaparece

**Akatsuki desaparece (Capitulo 4)**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, les agradezco que me hayan dejado reviews, que hayan puesto este y otros fics como sus favoritos y ponerme como su autora favorita. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Ahí les va el capi.**

Cansados y golpeados, el equipo de Kakashi, Hinata y Kiba no acertaron ni un golpe contra Pein y Konan. Kakashi casi a su límite, trata de pensar en alguna estrategia.

-_Debo admitirlo, siguen siendo igual de fuertes. Si no hacemos algo pronto, se llevarán a Naruto_

-¿Kakashi sensei? ¿Qué…que hacemos?-dijo Hinata tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Pensar en una solución para acabar con ellos-dijo Kakashi con un semblante cansado

-No pueden vencernos, desde antes de que comenzara la batalla, ya perdieron-dijo Konan inexpresiva

-Pero no se preocupen, acabaremos con ustedes-dijo Pein lanzando 6 Pein en un ataque definitivo

-¡Maldición!-dijo Kakashi sin poder hacer nada

-Cárcel de la muerte-dijo una voz a lo lejos

Y capturó a los Pein y a Konan en una cárcel de color morado que se fue achicando rápidamente aplastándolos sin dejarles escape y acabando con ellos.

-¿E…están muertos?-dijo Hinata sorprendida

-Sí, así parece-dijo Shino seriamente

-Kakashi sempai, ¿se encuentra bien?-se escuchó la voz de Yamato

-Yamato, ¿Quién es?-dijo Kakashi viendo al ninja que los salvó

-Pues…-dijo Yamato relatando

**Flash Back**

-_¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Yamato desconfiado_

_-Mi nombre es Yuria, Shion-sama me envió para ayudarles-dijo la joven haciendo reverencia_

_-¿Cómo sabias que estábamos en peligro?-dijo Yamato seriamente_

_-Shion-sama sintió sus chakras y al recordar algunos de sus chakras, me dijo que los ayudara porque son amigos de Naruto-kun, ¿Cierto?-dijo la joven sorprendiendo a los tres shinobis_

_-¿Naruto está vivo?-dijo Kiba asombrado_

_-Sí, él y Shion-sama son amigos. Naruto-kun está en cama porque sufrió varias heridas al encontrarlo en las orillas del río-dijo Yuria viendo la cara de alivio de los ninjas_

_-En ese caso, gracias por ayudarnos Yuria-san-dijo Yamato sonriendo_

_-Sus compañeros necesitan de su ayuda-dijo Yuria guiándolos _

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ya veo. ¿Y por qué Naruto está en cama?-dijo Kakashi interrogando a Yuria

-Pues cuando lo vimos en las orillas estaba inconsciente y cuando despertó no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su nombre. Y cuando Shion-sama le dijo que sus amigos estaban en problemas, quiso venir en su ayuda pero…al jalarlo del brazo este se resbaló con una venda y golpeándose nuevamente la cabeza-dijo Yuria serenamente y a la vez se le resbalaba una gotita de anime

Todos suspiraron. Claro, incluso cuando Naruto tuviera amnesia, seguía siendo algo…torpe.

-¿Pe…pero se encuentra bien?-preguntó Hinata tímidamente

-Claro que si, solo se levantará con un pequeño dolor de cabeza-dijo Yuria sonando calmada

-Hay que irnos, seguramente los otros se toparon con el último Akatsuki que queda-dijo Shino serio

Todos asintieron y velozmente se dirigieron hacia la villa demoniaca.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Eso es todo? Pensé que me darían más pelea, pero ya vi que no-dijo Madara burlándose

-¡Cállate!-dijo Sasuke enojado activando el Mangekyo Sharingan

-¡Uy! ¿Te hice enojar?-dijo Madara sin dejar de burlarse

Sasuke comenzó a atacarlo a una velocidad sorprendente, pero Madara era más rápido y atinó a golpearlo en el estómago mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura corriendo hacia él

-Estoy bien-dijo Sasuke limpiándose la sangre que salía por su boca

Momentos después, Madara golpeó a Neji haciéndolo caer a unos centímetros cerca de Sasuke y Sakura.

-¡Neji!-dijo Sakura preocupada

-Son unos mocosos insignificantes. Para que no gasten más oxígeno, ¡Los mataré!-dijo Madara atacándolos

Al punto de estar muertos estuvieron, pero algo detuvo a Madara.

-¿Pero qué demo…?

No pudo completar la frase ya que un sello se dibujaba debajo de él y comenzó a tragárselo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Madara sin poderse escapar

-Jutsu de inframundo, muerte súbita-dijo la voz de una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes

Y poco a poco se veía como el sello le absorbía a Madara toda su juventud, haciendo que al final pareciera un anciano y el sello se lo comió sin dejar huella alguna.

-Llegué a tiempo-dijo la joven dándoles una ligera sonrisa

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Sasuke viéndole con seriedad

-Su nombre es Yuria, es de la aldea demoniaca y sabe dónde está Naruto-dijo Yamato con una sonrisa

Y como por arte de magia, Sasuke rápidamente se levantó. Y le pregunta:

-¿Está bien? ¿No le pasó nada? ¿Tiene algo grave?

-Pues en ese orden, si está bien, no le pasó nada y tiene…amnesia-dijo Yuria algo preocupada

-¿Qué?-dijeron Sasuke, Sakura y Neji a la vez

-Lo siento pero muy apenas sabe cómo se llama y a que aldea pertenece. Tal vez si los ve, recupere la memoria-dijo Yuria sonando esperanzada

-Pobre Naruto-dijo Sakura tristemente

-¿Se repondrá, verdad?-dijo Sasuke tratando de poner su expresión de siempre

-La verdad, no lo sé. Puede durar días, semanas o…puede ser…permanente-dijo Yuria con una sonrisa triste

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Yuria les dice:

-No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien. Pueden hacerle recordar algunas cosas, pero no ganarán nada si seguimos parados aquí-dijo Yuria con una sonrisa

-Bien, hay que ir-dijo Kakashi

Todos asintieron y fueron guiados hacia donde se encontraba Naruto.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Auch, ¿Qué pasó?-dijo Naruto despertándose y sobándose la cabeza

-Qué bueno que despiertas, ya me habías preocupado-dijo Shion acomodándole la almohada

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Naruto apuntando hacia un objeto en las manos de Shion

-Es ensalada de frutas, te las traje para que comieras y repusieras fuerzas-dijo Shion esbozando una sonrisa

-Gracias-dijo Naruto comenzando a comerse la ensalada (¿Desde cuándo Naru come fruta?)

-Shion-sama, Naruto-kun tiene visita-dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación

-Déjelos pasar-ordenó la sacerdotisa y la enfermera asintió

-Me retiro-dijo la enfermera haciendo reverencia

-¿Serán mis amigos?-dijo Naruto ilusionado

-Estoy segura de que si son-dijo Shion sonriendo

-Sacerdotisa, ¿se puede?-dijo Sakura tocando la puerta

-Claro, pasen-dijo Shion recogiendo el plato de Naruto

Y entraron de uno en uno. Naruto estaba más que confundido ¿estos ninjas eran sus amigos? Lamentablemente, Naruto no recordó a ninguno de ellos. Su confusión se desvaneció al ver a un chico de cabello y ojos negros con destellos azules en su cabello con un peinado algo extraño y Naruto se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Nos recuerdas Naruto?-dijo Sakura viéndole triste

-No, disculpen, pero no recuerdo a ninguno de ustedes-dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza

-Si no nos recuerdas, empezaremos desde el principio. Soy Haruno Sakura-dijo Sakura extendiéndole la mano

-Yo soy Hatake Kakashi, tu sensei-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa

Y cada uno se fue "conociendo" con el rubio, y el último en presentarse fue Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, soy tu mejor amigo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente (made in Uchiha)

-Y espero ser algo más-dijo Sasuke susurrando en el oído de Naruto

Y en menos de un segundo, Naruto se sonrojó como jitomate de tianguis.

-Mi…mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-dijo Naruto sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Sasuke

Mientras que cierta sacerdotisa se moría de celos al ver que el moreno se le insinuaba a Naruto. (Pues tú no eres una santa mi reina, porque no te le despegabas ni un milímetro)

-Será mejor que descansen, pueden ir a asistencia médica para que los sanen. Yo cuidaré de Naruto-dijo Shion tratando de sacar a todos del cuarto (en especial a cierto moreno)

Sasuke comprendió la indirecta, no iba a dejar a Naruto con esta…persona.

-Yo no estoy tan lastimado. Además, quiero hablar a solas con Naruto ¿puedo?-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a todos (cabe mencionar que en especial a la sacerdotisa)

-Claro-dijo Naruto inocentemente

Y salieron de la habitación dejando a algunos confundidos, a Sakura picarona y a una Shion por lo más enojada.

-Naruto, has el esfuerzo por recordarme-dijo Sasuke llevando su mano derecha a la mejilla de Naruto

Naruto al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su cara, sintió una agradable sensación.

-Quisiera poder recordarte, pero sé que tarde o temprano, lo haré-dijo Naruto colocando su mano en la de Sasuke

Y poco a poco se fueron acercando casi rozándose los labios. Casi al contacto inminente, se abre la puerta de golpe.

-¿Terminaron de hablar? Naruto, es hora de tu medicamento-dijo Shion interrumpiendo la escena

Sasuke y Naruto se separaron, Sasuke echaba humo por coraje al interrumpirlo y Naruto estaba más rojo que mil jitomates juntos.

-Deberías de ir a que te revisaran-dijo Naruto amablemente

-De acuerdo-dijo Sasuke viéndole embobado y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Shion

Ya saliendo se miraban con ganas de matarse.

-_No dejaré que te le acerques, víbora-_pensó Sasuke ya fuera del cuarto

-_Ni pienses que te dejaré el camino libre Uchiha-_pensó Shion dándole el medicamento a Naruto

**Continuará…**

**¡Se va a poner feo! Jujuju. Pude subirles el capi a estas horas pues, como apenas empezaron las clases, hice el capi. ¿Con quién se quedará Naru? No se despeguen, nos vemos y dejen reviews plis. **


	6. Solo tú

**Solo tú (Capitulo 5)**

**He vuelto, les doy las gracias a todos los lectores que han dejado reviews o que simplemente me pusieron como autora favorita y cosas así. No saben lo feliz que estoy. Masashi-san, le agradezco que me prestara a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el siguiente capi.**

Naruto dormía plácidamente cuando Shion se retiró a descansar. Ya que ella no se encontraba, Sasuke entró en la habitación. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y contemplaba a Naruto, quien se veía sumamente tierno.

_-Naruto, no sabes cuánto deseo que me recuerde, pero es mejor que no. Así no sufrirías cuando me fui de la aldea y te causé un gran dolor. Por eso, quiero empezar desde cero-_pensó Sasuke acariciando sus cabellos rubios

-¿Sasuke?-dijo Naruto quien se despertaba al sentir la caricia

-Perdón por despertarte-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-No…no te preocupes, me gusta que estés cerca de mí-dijo Naruto tiernamente

Sasuke solo sonreía embobado y es que no era para menos. Incluso estando Naruto sin memoria, seguía siendo inocente y tierno. (Concuerdo contigo)

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-Claro-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Te…te gus…gusta alguien?-dijo Naruto tímidamente con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro

-Si-dijo Sasuke con expresión seca

Naruto solo agachó la cabeza y puso una expresión triste.

-Tú me gustas-dijo Sasuke tomando su rostro

-¿En…en serio?-dijo Naruto sorprendido por la respuesta

-¿Te mentiría con algo así?-dijo Sasuke quitando sus manos del rostro del rubio

Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse y poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se abalanzó hacia el moreno y lo besó tiernamente. Sasuke lo aferró a su cuerpo abrazándolo por la cintura e intensificó el beso haciéndolo más apasionado.

-Te amo-dijo Sasuke susurrando en sus labios

-También yo-dijo Naruto colocando su cara en el hombro del moreno

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato y separándose, Sasuke le dice:

-Es tarde, será mejor que descanses

-Está bien-dijo el rubio viéndole con amor

-Bien, me voy para que duermas y…

-Duerme conmigo-dijo Naruto interrumpiéndolo

Y al instante se le formó un tierno sonrojo haciendo que Sasuke le sonriera. Se acercó a su cama y con un dulce beso, acurrucó a Naruto en su pecho y cobijados, se quedaron dormidos en un instante. (¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué Naru y Sasu lo hicieran? Pues recuerden que Naru está olvidadizo y Sasu no quiere abusar de él)

Mientras, en la puerta, los observaba de reojo una triste y enojada Shion.

-_Ya eligió. Y si hago algo en contra de su relación, Naruto me odiará_

-Buena suerte, Naruto-dijo Shion con una sonrisa sincera (¿Ya tan pronto se rindió? Mejor, porque Naru solo quiere a Sasu)

Al día siguiente…

Sasuke y Naruto dormían tranquilamente, Sakura observaba la escena enternecida y a la vez pícaramente.

-_¿Me pregunto si lo…? No, sus ropas se ven intactas, al igual que la cama. ¡Lástima! Y yo que quería filmarlos-_pensó Sakura triste pero a la vez aliviada

No era para menos, no quería que la fiera de Sasuke "jugara" con el dulce conejo que era Naruto y menos en ese estado. (Eso mismo pensé yo jejeje)

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto, ya levántense. Es hora de irnos-dijo Sakura como no queriendo arruinar el momento

-¿Ya amaneció?-dijo Sasuke tallándose los ojos

-Bue…ah…nos días Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto bostezando y desperezándose

-Naruto, ¿recuerdas como saltar de árbol en árbol?-dijo Sakura en modo pensativo

-Mmm, no recuerdo pero trataré-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Bien. ¿Puedo contarles algo?-dijo Sakura poniéndose roja

No pasó descuidado por los chicos, así que con curiosidad (por parte de Naruto) este le pregunta.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Verán, como son mis amigos y eso pu…pues Sai y yo so…somos novios-dijo Sakura toda roja

-¿En serio? ¡Felicidades Sakura-chan!-dijo Naruto animadamente

-Nunca pensé que tu y el pintor de cuarta fueran pareja-dijo Sasuke sorprendido pero sin mostrarlo

-¿Desde cuándo son novios?-preguntó Naruto emocionado

-Desde ayer-dijo Sakura y les contó cómo fue

**Flash Back**

-_Hola Sakura-dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa_

_-Hola-dijo Sakura como si nada_

_-Quiero hacerte una proposición-dijo Sai poniendo rostro serio_

_-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Sakura curiosa_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Sai para después enseñarle un autorretrato de ella_

_Sakura estaba sorprendida al escuchar al anbu y al ver un dibujo de ella._

_-Si quiero-dijo Sakura para acto seguido besar a Sai_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sus amigos se quedaron asombrados por la manera tan "especial" de Sai al declarársele a su amiga pelirosa.

-¿Y ustedes ya son pareja?-dijo Sakura haciendo sonrojar a ambos shinobis

-Si-dijeron los dos a la vez

-Me alegra. Bien, es hora de irnos-dijo Sakura saliendo del cuarto

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-A ver, viene viene-dijo un arquitecto haciendo señas

Estaba un edificio en construcción cerca del hospital. Cuando uno de los bloques de concreto se zafó.

-¡Mierda! ¡Se dirige al hospital!

-¡Alerten a los que están en la habitación!

-¡Es demasiado tarde!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**-**¿Qué es ese ruido?-dijo Sasuke volteando a ver hacia la ventana

Y observó como un enorme bloque se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Sasuke muévete!-gritó Naruto y lo empujó

Y al hacer esto, el bloque golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza y desvió el bloque hacia afuera de la habitación. (¿Les suena familiar la situación?)

Naruto cayó desmayado y con sangre en su cabeza.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sasuke y lo cogió en brazos

-¡Dios!-dijo Sakura asustada y se dirigió hacia ellos

-¿Está bien?-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-Tenemos que llevarlo a Konoha lo antes posible-dijo Sakura seriamente

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Kakashi alarmado al entrar al cuarto junto con los otros ninjas

-Un bloque se estrelló contra el cuarto y Naruto por salvar a Sasuke, fue golpeado en la cabeza-dijo Sakura tomando el pulso de Naruto

-¿Cómo está su pulso?-dijo Yamato serio

-Es muy débil, debemos llevarlo al hospital de Konoha lo más rápido que podamos-dijo Sakura triste

-Hay que irnos de inmediato-dijo Kakashi seriamente

Sasuke cargó en brazos a Naruto y todos se despidieron y se fueron de regreso a Konoha.

-_No te mueras Naruto. No quiero perderte-_pensó Sasuke conforme fue aumentando la velocidad

**Continuará…**

**¡Naru! ¡No te mueras! Si quieren saber que le pasará a Naruto, no se pierdan el próximo capi. Nos vemos y dejen reviews ¿sip?**


	7. Te recuerdo

**Te recuerdo (Epílogo) (Capitulo 6)**

**Hola, les traigo un capítulo más. Masashi-san, muchísimas gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Tal vez ya no pueda escribir por un tiempo y por eso tal vez termine el fic en este capi. Pero no se preocupen, leeré sus historias y les dejaré reviews. Bien, les dejo el último capi. Disfrútenlo.**

En el hospital de Konoha…

-¡Muévanse!-gritó Tsunade abriendo las puertas del quirófano

-¿Va a estar bien?-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-No te preocupes. Ahora espera afuera-dijo Tsunade tratando de calmarlo

-Bien-dijo Sasuke con expresión fría

Ya dentro de urgencias, Tsunade limpió la herida para que esta no se infectara. Revisaron si había algún problema en su cerebro a causa del golpe que se dio, afortunadamente solo era una herida, profunda, pero no pasó a mayores. De repente, sus latidos se volvían más agitados y rápidos, causándole un paro cardiaco. Shizune llegó para despejar el corazón de Naruto, sus latidos comenzaron a escucharse nuevamente. Tsunade terminando su trabajo, cerró la herida.

-Nos diste un buen susto-dijo Tsunade sonriendo satisfecha

En la sala de espera…

Sasuke se movía de un lado a otro, esperando saber si su rubio se encontraba bien. Cuando aparece Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-Se encuentra bien. Solo necesita descansar

Todos quedaron aliviados al escuchar la noticia.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?-dijo Sasuke ocultando su felicidad

-Me temo que no. Se encuentra algo delicado, pero mañana recibirá visitas-dijo Tsunade con rostro serio

-Tsunade- sama, gracias-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Hay que retirarnos, mañana vendremos a verlo-dijo Kakashi sacando su libro

-Yo me quedo-dijo Sasuke seriamente

-Bien, puedes quedarte-dijo Tsunade serenamente

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Naruto despertando

-¿Por…por qué estoy en el hospital de Konoha?-volteando a ver a todos lados

Naruto intentó recordar lo que había sucedido, pero solo recordó la batalla con Sasuke. Salió de sus recuerdos cuando alguien abrió la puerta y observó atónito a la persona de sus recuerdos.

-¿Sa…Sasuke?-dijo el rubio incrédulo

-Sí, soy yo-dijo el moreno fríamente

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo el rubio sin salir de su asombro

-¿No recuerdas nada?-dijo Sasuke acercándose lentamente al rubio

-…-Naruto tragó saliva

-¿Ni siquiera esto?-dijo Sasuke tomándole el rostro

Y lo besó. Naruto no podía creer que Sasuke lo besara. Sasuke al sentir a Naruto rígido, separa sus labios y lo mira directo a los ojos.

-…-el rubio no podía estar más confundido

-Leí tu carta-dijo Sasuke poniendo una de sus sonrisas prepotentes

Naruto se puso rojo como tomate. Hasta que al fin pudo articular palabras, le dice:

-¿Me quieres Sasuke?

-No te quiero…te amo-dijo Sasuke volviendo a atrapar sus labios

-Yo también te amo-dijo Naruto sonriéndole y correspondiendo el beso

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas?-dijo Sasuke en tono meloso

-No, pero tal vez si me refrescas la memoria, lo podría recordar-dijo Naruto sonriendo pícaramente

Y se besaron nuevamente durante un rato más.

Naruto al salir del hospital, se fue a vivir con Sasuke para "vigilarlo", pero también se fue a vivir con él por otras razones.

**Dos años después…**

-¿Sasuke?-dijo Naruto melosamente

-Dime-dijo Sasuke atrapándolo por la cintura

-¿Qué crees? Encontré un jutsu muy impresionante y que te va a gustar-dijo Naruto abrazando su cuello

-Anda, no me dejes en suspenso-dijo Sasuke acercándolo más a su cuerpo

-Vamos a ser padre-susurró en su oído

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Iba a ser padre? Ya saliendo de su trance, besó a Naruto apasionadamente, demostrándole en ese beso lo feliz que era.

**FIN**

**Sé que estuvo muy corto el capi, pero pienso que no había mucho que decir. Recibo aplausos, abucheos, jitomatazos, etc. Los veré pronto. Cuídense y pórtense bien. Dejen reviews. ¡BYE! **

**No se preocupen, regresaré con otro fic, lo prometo.**


	8. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos (epílogo)**

**Hola, sorry por no terminar bien el final de este fic, y como me lo pidieron, ¡el final, final del fic! Espero que les guste.**

**Nueve meses después…**

Naruto se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida antes de que su esposo llegara. Al hacer esto, fue recordando todo lo que vivió con Sasuke. Cuando Tsunade los felicitó por su noviazgo, cuando Iruka se desmayó al saber de la relación de su "hijo" con el Uchiha, cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, su primera vez, cuando Sasuke le propuso matrimonio y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, su boda. Y ahora, su primer hijo. Naruto fijó su vista en su vientre abultado y lo acarició con ternura y sonrió, sonrió porque ese hijo era de él y de su amado Sasuke. Salió de su tren de recuerdos y terminó de hacer la comida.

Colocó la mesa, sirvió los platos. Todo estaba listo, en eso, se abre la puerta.

-Estoy en casa-dijo Sasuke quien portaba un uniforme Jounin con su bandana puesta

-Bienvenido-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa para después lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo

Duraron varios minutos besándose, hasta que se separaron y Sasuke le sonreía.

-¿Cómo están tú y el bebé?-dijo Sasuke acariciando la barriga del rubio

-Estamos bien, y… ¡ah!-dijo Naruto tocándose la barriga con dolor

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-¡AH! ¡YA VIENE!-dijo Naruto con contracciones cada vez más fuertes

-¿Qué? ¡Te llevaré al hospital!-dijo Sasuke cargando al rubio

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, corrió hacia donde estaba Tsunade.

-¡SASUKE, AHHH!-dijo el rubio cuando se rompió la fuente

-¡Aguanta Naru!-dijo Sasuke acelerando el paso

Y llegaron al hospital. Tsunade volteó para ver el alboroto y vio que el Uchiha traía cargado al rubio con la fuente rota.

-¡Ya viene! ¡Shizune, trae una camilla!-ordenó la Hokage

-Aquí está la camilla, Sasuke-kun, coloca a Naruto-kun aquí-dijo Shizune señalando la camilla

Y Sasuke lo colocó en la camilla. Fueron llevados a quirófano. Sasuke iba a entrar pero Tsunade no le permitió porque la situación era delicada. Se quedó esperando afuera y en eso llega Sakura para ayudar a su amigo rubio a recibir al bebé. Antes de entrar se dirigió a Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, haremos lo que sea para que Naruto y el bebé estén bien-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Y entró al quirófano dejando a un Sasuke más calmado.

Pasaron dos horas y no había señales de que su esposo y su hijo estuvieran bien. Los amigos de este y del rubio llegaron a apoyarlo. Era un silencio sofocante, cuando un grito lo rompió.

-¡SASUKEEEE!

El mencionado estaba sorprendido. Ahora más que nunca estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero en esa situación, Sakura salió y se dirigió a Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo están?-dijo el moreno preocupado

-Están perfectamente. ¡Felicidades! Es una niña-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sasuke se quedó en shock, ¡era el día más feliz de su vida! Ya entrando en razón, preguntó si podía verlos. Sakura asintió.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke entró en la habitación y vio a su amado rubio y a su hija en sus brazos. Naruto volteó a verlo y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Mira, tiene tu mismo color de piel y tu cabello-dijo Naruto viendo a su esposo con amor

-Y tiene tus hermosos ojos azules-dijo Sasuke acercándose a su marido para darle un dulce y tierno beso

Y después del besó, Naruto le dió a su hija para que la cargara. Estuvieron un rato juntos en la cama.

-¿Y cómo la llamaremos?-dijo el rubio mirando al moreno a los ojos

-Que te parece Kira-dijo el moreno sonriendo

-Kira Uchiha, suena bien-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Gracias por hacerme feliz-se dijeron ambos y unieron sus bocas en un beso

Y en adelante, fueron felices. Naruto se hizo Hokage, Sasuke el capitán del escuadrón ANBU y su hija Kira es una de las mejore kunoichis de la aldea.

**FIN**

**Bueno, ahí está el final de esta historia, espero que les guste. Nos vemos.**


End file.
